


Your Guardian Angel

by dashie_celebi_34



Series: Eternal Angel Chronicles [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Guardian Angel, Might add more tags later, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashie_celebi_34/pseuds/dashie_celebi_34
Summary: Connor Murphy is given a second chance at life. But first, he has to go through his life without him in it. Lead by a half human, half angel trying to find her place in the world, the two kids find out what it means to have life reinvented.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story of the Eternal Angel Chronicles! This is a canon diverging story, with some canon scenes combined into one scene and the end is completely different. If you have any questions about Gracie (the angel/human OC), please feel free to ask!  
> (She is a self insert so if you're not into that, that's fine!)

The loud, obnoxious sound of jazz music fills the air at 6 in the morning in a room in upstate New York. It is quickly shut off by a sleepy 15 year old girl, who had woken up a couple minutes prior, and was trying to enjoy the last few moments of sleep. But now that they were gone, she stares at her figure in the mirror, slightly blurry due to sleep in her eyes and the absence of her glasses.

“First day of sophomore year!” She says, smiling, then heads out of her room to make herself some breakfast. The girl passes a multitude of other bedrooms before reaching the flight of stairs that leads to the kitchen and sliding down the banister to get to the kitchen faster.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” A voice greets her in the kitchen, standing over a sizzling frying pan. The voice belongs to a short woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“Mornin’, mom.” The girl responds, stretching as she sits down at the table. “Whatcha making?” She asks.

“Just some scrambled eggs. I figured that would give you a good amount of protein on your first day.” Her mother answers, putting the freshly cooked eggs on a plate, then setting that plate in front of her daughter.

“You are literally the best.” The girl says, smiling sweetly as she digs into the eggs. “I might go out with Peter on patrol today, is that alright? Or do you want me home today?”

“Darling, if you want to go out, knock yourself out! Just make sure to text me and be back by 5. I still want to hear about your day. Oh, and here’s your vitamins and allergy pill, I forgot to set them out for you.” The woman answers, placing a couple of pills into the girl’s hands.

“Of course!” The girl responds, mouth still full of eggs. She swallows the remaining food, takes her pills, then puts her dishes away and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to go get dressed. I’ll see you before I leave!”

“Alrighty, see you in a bit.” her mom says back, smiling softly as she watches her daughter rush excitedly up the stairs.

After brushing her teeth, the girl excitedly flips through her closet before finding what she was looking for. According to her, there were only two days of the school year that were worth dressing up for: the first day and picture day. The rest of the days were just a blur of skater skirts and graphic tees. It was supposed to be a beautiful day, so she pulls out a multi colored short romper, and slides it on. Then she focuses her attention to her hair. Normally she would wear a black beret, but today, to match her aesthetic, she pulls out a multi colored headband and slips it onto her head. Pleased with her look, she puts on her glasses and grabs her backpack. Before she forgets, however, she attaches her two backpack clips to her backpack: a Pokeball and a winged heart. Then she slips on her backpack and heads down the stairs once again.

“Bye, mom! I’ll see you at five!” She yells as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“Bye, Gracie! Have an awesome day!” Her mom yells back. Gracie, ready for a new school year, opens up a portal and steps through a few paces away from her school, so no one would see her step out of it.

“Here goes nothing…” she sighs, gripping her backpack straps and walking up to the main entrance of the Midtown School of Science and Technology.  
\---  
Gracie squeezes her way through the crowded halls, a flurry of ‘excuse me’-s falling out of her mouth as she approaches her locker. Once she’s at her locker, she carefully puts in her combination and pulls open the door. As the school allowed for students to come to school to fill their lockers, her locker is already decorated. Magnets from the multitude of places she’s visited, as well as the Broadway shows she’s seen line the inside of the door. She also has a couple of pictures in the back, including one of her and her mom, one with the Avengers, and one with Peter kissing her on the cheek. She grabs the books she needs and closes the door to her locker.

When she closes her locker, a voice from behind her says “Hey.” Startled, she turns to the source of the voice, but relaxes immediately when she realizes it’s only Peter.

“Dude, don’t do that! You scared me.” She says, mocking offense, but drops it and pulls the boy in for a hug. “How are you with PDA?” She asks, tilting her head. She was perfectly okay with it, but she didn’t want to push anything that he was uncomfortable with.

“I-I mean, I’m cool with anything if you are.” he says, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Good.” she says, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then wrapping her arms around him and swaying back and forth gently. The light blush across Peter’s face slowly becomes more pronounced.

“Th-this is really domestic…” he says, chuckling softly.

“Mmm, I know. I’m really tired, and I get very domestic when tired.” She says, glancing at her watch. “Oh yeah, as much as I really want to do this all morning, I gotta go to the computer lab. Gotta print out a thing for a summer assignment.” Reluctantly, Gracie unwraps herself from the embrace she got herself into.

“O-oh, ok.” Peter says, immediately missing the embrace she had him in. “Wait! Before you go, let’s check our schedules. Maybe we have a class together.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s a good idea!” She says, before pulling her schedule out of a side pocket in her backpack. The two teens hold pieces of paper close together, carefully scrutinizing them for any matching class periods. “Looks like we have… Algebra II and Chem together!”

“Awesome!” He says excitedly, then leans down to whisper, “… you think you could cover for me during Chem if I’m mixing some new web fluid?” The statement causes the girl to snort loudly.

“Duh, of course! But only if you cover for me getting bored in math and making ice designs under my desk.” She whispers back, blushing lightly due to the fact her snort was so loud.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” He says, kissing her hand. “Now go print out your thing. We still have like ten minutes before homeroom.”

“Alright. See you in Chem!” She says, turning on her heel and heading for the computer lab.


	2. Chapter 2: The Headache

Gracie sighs, waiting for her computer to log her in. The school wifi was always a little iffy, but today it was particularly bad. She begins idly tapping her finger on the desk as she watches the login screen go through the motions. After what felt like an eternity, the computer logs her in.

“Ugh, finally…” she mutters to herself, working to get to Google Docs to print out her assignment. While she's doing it, however, there is a slight commotion which seems to be coming from the printer. She peeks over her computer screen, to see a tall boy, with long hair and very light skin dressed mainly in black, who seems to be yelling at a slightly shorter boy, wearing a light blue polo and a cast on his arm. When the taller boy moves closer to the shorter boy, Gracie squeaks and ducks behind her computer screen again.

“My goodness… that was intense.” She whispers to herself. She had sent the request to the printer already, so she timidly walks over to the printer, which was since cleared of the presence of both boys. She quickly grabs her assignment, then went back to her computer to sign out of it. Finally she grabs her backpack and lunchbox and starts to make the trek to her homeroom, with still 3 minutes to spare. Her process is hindered slightly, due to a new found headache sitting dully at the back of her brain.

Since it was the first day of school, going through the day was pretty standard for Gracie, again only slightly hindered by the headache. When it came time for lunch, instead of getting better, the headache was getting worse. There must have been something off with her appearance, because when Peter sits down with his lunch and Ned in tow, his face shifts from one of excitement to one of concern.

“Gracie? Are you ok? You don't look so hot.” he asks. Gracie smiles softly, waving her hand dismissively.

“Ah, nah I'm fine, I just have a really bad headache outta nowhere.” She explains. Peter looks at her, tilting his head.

“Out of nowhere? That's really strange. Do you need something?” He asks, concerned.

“Really, it's fine, don't worry.” She says, sighing softly. “I don't know about you, but I am starving. I'm gonna go ahead and eat.” She then moves to pull out a salad from her lunch bag, along with a clementine, a tube of Gogurt and a pouch of Capri Sun.

“Aw man, what the hell? You got all the good stuff for lunch.” Peter whines.

“Hey, if you're good, you can have some of my clementine… maybe. I really like clementines.” She teases.

“Wow, a maybe on the clementine. I feel so honored.” Peter draws out dramatically. That gets a laugh out of Gracie, and she's thankful about it, as her headache is pushed to the back of her mind for the rest of lunch.

\---

Gracie excitedly strides into her favorite class of the day: choir. Something about singing sets her heart into motion and the teacher is super nice and the class is usually very chill. It's also a great place for doing forgotten homework when they aren't singing. She's making her way up to her seat when she spots out of the corner of her eye the same tall guy from the lab. Wanting to avoid confrontation, she quietly sits down in her seat while keeping him in the corner of her eye. She infers that the guy is doing choir to get the Visual and Performing Arts credit that you need to graduate. Midtown is a science school, but they also want their students to be well rounded, apparently.

After sitting down in her seat, the teacher began to call attendance. Gracie was paying attention, mostly to hear her name, but she also perked up when the mystery guy responded to his name during attendance. It turns out his name was Connor Murphy. The name rings a bell in her mind, but she isn't sure where.

The rest of choir was relatively normal, but Gracie was very attentive during when the boys were singing alone. She picks out Connor’s voice out of the rest of the crowd, partly because she is fascinated by him, and partly because she notices his singing voice is  _ incredible _ . Almost too soon, the period is over, and Gracie is happily heading down the risers when she notices that the Connor kid left his binder by his chair. Deciding to be a good person, she grabs it and holds it under her arm and then ventures out of the classroom. Thankfully, he isn't that far ahead of her, so she breaks into a quick sprint to catch up to him.

“Hey! Wait up a sec!” Gracie yells to the older kid. He turns around, thankfully, and the girl screeches to a halt. Jeez, the kid is even taller than he seemed in front of the printer. “Um, you left this on your chair in the choir room…” she says, “Forgetting that wouldn’t be good for next class.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess…” he says awkwardly, taking the binder back with a surprising amount of force.

“You’re welcome!” Gracie says, and starts to walk to her next class. However, she turns around and says to the kid, “You have a nice singing voice, by the way. See you next class!” And with that and a smile, she heads off to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this story :)  
> I'm gonna officially try for updates on Thursdays or Fridays, but not weekly just yet cuz I'm still inconsistent :')  
> Tumblr is nerdy-musician.tumblr.com if ya want to ask questions about anything

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I'm not going to make an update schedule right away, because I am really inconsistent with my writing sometimes. Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, and you can go to my Tumblr, nerdy-musician.tumblr.com if you've got questions or suggestions. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story :)


End file.
